


At Peace

by tragedie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Grief/Angst, although ezra isn't really in it just...mentioned a lot, ezra and kanan mentioned/grieving over them, ezra and sabine are bi because i love that Representation, kinda ezrabine if you squint maybe, post-family reunion/farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedie/pseuds/tragedie
Summary: Sabine Wren always had trouble with peace. She's a Mandalorian, through and through. Left on Lothal in peacetime, she is left to fight her own battles over the loss of her crew mates.





	At Peace

Sabine found herself restless on Lothal. There was a suspicious lack of trouble, of…the Empire. She shot at targets more often than she did at stray Stormtroopers.

She should have been at peace. But Mandalorians are never at peace. In fact, she felt more at peace in chaos than in this restless, empty world.

Without a distraction, grief swept in.

Kanan.

Ezra.

“I know I can always count on you.”

Ezra was counting on her to help bring peace to his world. Well, what about her peace, damn it? She couldn’t even sleep, wondering where he was. Wondering if he was coming back. Wondering why he didn’t tell her.

Wondering if he was alive.

He had to be alive. He had to come back and see Lothal, see what he’d done, how Sabine had continued his legacy.

So she threw herself into training, into hunting down threats — Empire related or not. She ended bar fights, helped lothrats like Ezra, and fended off corruption. She kept in contact with Ryder Azadi, now the reinstated governor, and helped him rebuild the government and society. She helped him form a local militia that wasn’t entirely pitiful. She hunted down any leads on Impirial involvement and snuffed them out.

She was the Protector of Lothal.

She also worked with Ryder to speak out against the Empire, and enlighten the people on the Rebels’ actions on Lothal.

They called for a memorial. Ryder approved and sent workers to clear a space and plan the memorial — in the old fuel depot.

Sabine told Ryder she’d have nothing to do with it.

Two years after Ezra disappeared, the memorial was done. Sabine was unanimously recognized as Lothal’s protector, a living legend. The streets were peaceful, mostly thanks to her. The sky was clearing of pollution, and birds long gone started singing again. Ezra’s name and face and memory were plastered on every street corner, and in every corner of her mind.

How she wished to forget. How bitterly she forced thoughts of him away. Part of her hated him for leaving her on his planet to do his job while he was off who knows where and leaving her grief stricken with the weight of a planet and her grief on her shoulders.

Most of her was searching for answers. Between training and helping Ryder and hunting down threats and keeping up with Hera, she scoured every star chart she knew, made calculations based on his approximate trajectory and how long he’d been gone. Ahsoka contacted her, telling her she was looking for him. Telling her any leads she found.

There weren’t many.

Karabast, where was he?

Three years after he’d been gone, Sabine almost wanted to give up.

But Mandalorians never give up.

Four years, she finally visited the memorial.

Ryder had a copy made of her mural, to her strong distaste. The carbon copy, painstakingly created by famous artists, including Sabine’s father, sat in the shell of an old and burned out fuel pod. Flowers had grown in the space of embers. Lothcats and children scampered in the grass. Next to the memorial was their story, displayed as a repeating holo documentary.

On a plaque read, “what matters isn’t whether we fight, it’s what we fight for; how we choose to fight.”

Sabine ground her teeth. Those were not his exact words. Sabine slid down to sit among the grass, smelling of rebirth. Of peace. She felt hot tears gathering in her eyes. Looking down, she found another plaque.

“On this spot, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight, sacrificed himself for our freedom.”

Sabine let her tears flow.

It took another year for her to return.

When she did, she found herself wandering through the park. Children played, adults watched their children or listened to the documentary. Teens went on dates or did their homework or gossiped with friends.

She found herself listening when Ezra’s name caught her ears.

“Ezra Bridger, hero of Lothal. More like hottie of Lothal.” The boy speaking was holding a holo photo: Ezra’s blue-lit form displayed from hips up and wielding his lightsaber with a fierce look in his eyes.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. How Ezra would love to hear that.

Not that they were…entirely wrong. Though he was more best friend than anything else, and Sabine strongly preferred women, he had shaped up well. The haircut and the training didn’t hurt.

What? She was his best friend, not blind. Oh…blind. Sabine winced inwardly and continued eavesdropping.

The boy who was speaking laughed as the girl next to him snickered. “If he likes boys, he’s all yours. But if he likes girls…” the girl trailed off, sighing. “Too bad he had to disappear.”

Sabine’s smirk twisted into a frown.

Too bad.

Sabine turned towards them, forcing a proud smirk. Their eyes widened in recognition.

“Sabine Wren,” the boy whispered in awe.

“Protector of Lothal.” The girl finished.

Sabine nodded. “That’s me. And I know that ‘hottie’ better than everyone. By the way, he likes both.”

The two teens flushed.

“And if he ever comes back, I’ll send him your way after I drag him back here with his tail between his legs.” Sabine grinned, then turned, only to hesitate with a look over her shoulder.

“Good day. Your names? You know, for Ezra.”

They stared up at her. “I’m Mira,” said the girl. “And that’s my brother Caleb. Our parents are big fans of…you.”

Sabine pursed her lips.

“I’ll send him your way.”

Sabine left the park, more at peace than she had been for five years.

The next day, Ashoka contacted her.

It was time to bring him home.


End file.
